Twilight saga remix
by LMG147
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if the wolves hadn't shown up in time to save Bella from Laurent that day in the woods? Well here you guys go. We have all your typical twilight characters, but you will defiantly see a different side of them because this story is told from a variety of perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is picking up in the part of New Moon where Bella is talking to Laurent in the middle of the woods.**

**Please don't be afraid to be completely honest with your reviews and let me know what you think should happen next.**

Chapter 1

Bella~

He walked towards her speaking menacing words in the most soothing of tones. She didn't care though, because she could hear Edwards voice screaming at her to be careful and that she was in danger. Bella would put herself in harm's way like this again and again if it meant hearing Edwards voice if only for a second.

It wasn't until Laurent's face was only a few inches away from hers that Bella had the common sense to listen to what he was saying.

"You see I have no personal grudge against you," said the vampire in a soothing tone. "But my dearest Victoria does. She believes that your Edward must suffer a fate worse than death, he must lose his mate. And of course in order for this to happen, you must die. Our poor misguided Victoria has other plans that coincide with this and you my dear Bella are simply a pawn in her game. She doesn't plan on making this a quick and easy death for you as I would. You are to be kept with us for quite some time, and I will not lie to you it will not be a pleasant experience. And when the time comes you shall be executed in front of your beloved Edward. Now I suggest that you cooperate with us to make it more bear able. Alright" The words that the vampire spoke sounded soothing like a parent speaking to a child, but the meaning behind them were all of the things that she had been dreading for the last several months spun into a tangled web of horror.

As Laurent reached out for her Bella scrambled backwards and Laurent gave her a look as if to say "you shouldn't have done that." And in that moment the vampire standing across form her moved as swiftly as a blink of an eye, something hard struck her head and her vision began to go black. Bella could feel her legs collapsing beneath her but just as she was sure that she would hit the ground cool hands caught her and she looked up startled only to be disappointed by Laurent's face and not the boy that she had fallen in love with.

As Laurent scooped up her limp, lifeless, barley conscious body, Bella heard the accelerated sound of animal paws against the damp forest floor coming in her direction, quickening as they came.

Bella could feel the wind whipping against her face signaling that Laurent was running with her in his arms. As they ran the thrumming of the paws got louder and louder and quicker and quicker. She turned around with much more effort than it should have taken, to see what animal could be her saving grace if only they would kill her quickly. To her dismay they were being pursued by huge powerful wolves that were even taller than her. Looking at them the face of one wolf in particular turned into a mask of horror, and it and the other wolves speed up with a new found determination in their eyes. Bella zeroed in on a specific wolf. Its long russet fur and eyes that bore into her soul had come to the front of the pack with a murderously angry expression on his face. For some reason this wolf reminded her of her best friend Jacob Black. Maybe it was the determined over protectiveness in his eyes or the air of arrogance that he exerted, but for some reason all that she could think about when looking at this wolf was Jake.

Her eyes were getting heavy and Bella knew that she would black out at any moment now. The last thing she saw before she did black out was the heart wrenching pained look of the wolf that reminded her of her best friend.

When Bella woke up she had no clue how she had gotten home the night before. While trying to remember what had happened, it dawned on her that she wasn't in her room. This room was dark, the walls seemed to be made out of some type of concrete, the ceilings were high and there were no visible windows. Her head throbbed and when she tried to sit up she found that hard metal manacles strapped her arms and legs to the metal surgical table that she was laid on. The only comforts were a pillow that she lay on and the blanket that covered her.

Bella turned her head at the sound of closing metal doors, and as the lights in the room flicked on she saw a small slight woman with hair as red as fire. Memories of the day before came crashing down all at once. The woods, Laurent, the wolves, and the promise of her own imminent death.

The fiery figure before Bella finally spoke, in a voice that didn't belong to a grown woman but to a child, it was a voice that was sickly sweet and reminded her of cotton candy and bubble gum. It said in that sweet baby voice that had found a way to become the most menacing and hate filled voice Bella had ever heard," Ah, I see that sleeping beauty has finally awaken." Only one name came to Bella's mind. Victoria.

Jake~

Jake stand there on all fours, this whole werewolf thing was still new to him. He couldn't believe what had just happened; the pack mind was in total chaos. Everyone was screaming and trying to make a plan to find the girl who was like a sister to all of them. They had just seen the blood sucking leech that had been killing those around town take her, Bella. She had seen them in their wolf forms just a minute ago and had looked at Jake as if she knew exactly who he was. They needed to get her back but, they had chased the leech until he got to a road and had driven off with Bella unconscious in the back seat. That's where they lost the sent and that's where they were now.

"Enough" Sam Uley, the pack leaders voice rang through the packs mind, and all other voices ceased. "We must go home now we will resume the hunt as soon as we can" he said with a tone of authority. But even as the words were coming out of his mouth the pack began to protest saying how we needed to find Bella because she was like their sister. Jake being second in command backed up Sam. "We should go home and regain our composure. It will give us time to plan an attack and the best way to track her down." Reluctantly the pack agreed and headed home.

That night Sam and Jake spent all night trying to figure out how to get Bella home quickly. The next day they executed their search plan. They looked all day and night but had no such luck of finding her. New plans were made and new places were searched but after searching for over a month and a half everyone gave up knowing that by now Bella would be dead and that there was no point in looking any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward~

It had been four months three days seven hours and fifty-two minutes since Edward had left the love of his life, Bella, behind in Forks, Washington. It was an excruciating task, but he had known that it would be the best thing for Bella. Even now thinking back to that day in the woods he couldn't understand what happened.

That day Edward had mentally prepared himself for hours, so that he would be able to break up with Bella, and tell her over and over again that he didn't love her and that he never had. He knew that he had to tell her this, if he didn't she may never move on, he had to make sure it was a clean break.

Edward hadn't gone to school that day because the sun had been out; instead he spent his day at Bella's house trying to erase all memories of himself and his family, But he couldn't bring himself to take all of those precious memories from her. So, instead of taking all of those things he hid them under one of the floor boards. He knew that it was childish but he wanted Bella to have something of himself.

Later that afternoon when Bella arrived home from school Edward led her into the woods, far enough to be concealed by the sun but close enough so that she wouldn't get lost trying to find her way home after he left. It was there in that spot in the woods next to her house that Edward began his much rehearsed speech.

"Bella," he began" my family and I have to leave town. People are starting to notice that Carlisle is not aging. We're leaving tonight."

The surprise on Bella's face was well concealed as she spoke, "Okay. Just give me a few hours to make up some story to tell Charlie and grab my things."

"You're not coming Bella, you're staying here with Charlie. It is just me and my family going" spoke Edward softly.

"I am not saying here, I'm co-"Bella had been cut off by Edward and she was starting to look seriously agitated.

This was the part that Edward had prepared himself for. But now that the moment was here he felt extremely unprepared to break the heart of the one person he loved more than anything in this whole world. He had to muster up all his strength to say the words that he did. "Bella, you just don't get it do you, I don't want you to come. I never loved you, and I only pretended to because my family's secret had to be kept, and we didn't want you to tell anyone." With this sentence he saw Bella's face drop into a twisted expression making her look like she had been hit by a bus. And to this she looked down and said, "Well hat changes things" and as she said this a single tear rolled down her cheek and all Edward said was, "Goodbye Bella" and he ran in the opposite direction to where he parked his car before he could turn around and spoil his plan to keep her safe.

When he was in his car, Edward speed away trying not to think of Bella. Feeling as though he would be crying if he could, Edward wondered why it had been so easy to break Bella's trust in him.

And now sitting here in his biology class he thought about Bella. All of the memories that he'd tried so hard to suppress welled up to the surface of his mind. He thought of the first day he saw her in in their biology class. He had acted so terribly that day, and she had leaned away from him. He remembered the day that Tyler Crowley had almost run her over with his van. He remembered the night in Port Angeles when he saved Bella from those rapists. He remembered when she told him that she knew he was a vampire and that she didn't care. He remembered taking her to their meadow for the first time and how at the end of the day he had kissed her for the first time. He remembered how brave she was when he took her home to meet his family. He remembered taking her to the baseball game where they met the monsters that were James and Victoria. He remembered sending her off to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to watch over her and how miserably that had turned out. He remembered seeing the love of his existence lying on the dance studio floor, battered and bruised and bleeding form wounds that James had inflicted. He remembered taking her to the prom. He remembered how every night he would lie in bed with her, her head resting lightly in the crook of his arm, and watching her sleep. He remembered that wretched birthday where his brother Jasper had almost killed her. And worst of all Edward remembered the look on her face when he told her that he didn't love her. Right now sitting in the class that they had first met in all Edward wanted to do was curl up in a hole and die, but of course he couldn't.

How could she have believed that he truly didn't love her, even after the thousands of times that he told her that he loved her? He thought he would have to say those treacherously false words a hundred times to plant even a seed of doubt in her mind, but no, all he had to do was say it once. How could that be? Those words were the blackest kind of blasphemy. He loved her he needed her and the only reason that he wasn't with her now is because it put her in danger.

He would check on her in a year or two Edward promised himself, just to make sure that she is alright and if she was he would never go back again.

Jasper~

"Sometimes I just want to smack that boy silly for being so idiotic. You get what I mean Jazz" said Alice Cullen in her voice that sounded like bells. She and her mate Jasper were sitting on the bed in their room in their family's Alaskan house. Alice was going on one of her usual rants about how wrong her brother Edward was for leaving his mate and Alice's best friend Bella Swan. These were the kind of conversations that Jasper didn't pay attention to, all he had to do was appear to be listening. "And what about me, Bella is the only real friend I've ever had and now I'm allowed to see, talk to, or even look into her future" Alice said with such pain in her voice that it snapped Jasper back to attention.

"Alice, you'll make new friends and we have to honor Edward's wishes" Jasper said trying to calm Alice down

"Jazz, you don't get it do you, I've already seen her as a vampire. Even before we met I saw, and Edward staying out of her life won't change anything. So I don't get why he can't just accept it and apologize before she winds up hating him forever." To this Jasper had no response so Alice continued after a moment, this time in a small sad voice, "I got another email from her the other day." This had the desired affect that she had wanted. Jasper knew about the emails but she had stopped telling him when they came because he never allowed her to open them or write back. Until the other day she hadn't opened a single letter, but that day she was home alone and she saw that Bella had sent another message. They had been coming consistently every other day for the past four months. Except for the last month, the emails had been decreasing, and this week there had been no emails. Alice hadn't known whether to be worried or relieved by this. That's when she decided to read each and every email so that she would know what was happening.

"You didn't read them did you Alice?" asked Jasper with concern.

"Of course I read them. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to know if she was alright. And… Jasper it was awful. Those email they're like a diary and they contain every horrible detail of what she's been going through. I feel like such a terrible friend she's been going through this completely alone. Charlie and all of her friends deserted her, no one knows what really happened and the doctors think she has a mental disease or something." Jasper stayed silent knowing that she wasn't done. "At first she barley left her room, and every night she would wake up screaming from nightmares. She lost twenty pounds because she stopped eating. It got better after about two months. She started trying to act normal for Charlie and she threw herself into her school work. She became friends with a boy named Jacob Black and she says that he helps illuminate the darkness a little bit. He and his friends have taken her under their wings and have become like overprotective big brothers that she constantly has to babysit just to make sure that they don't do anything to stupid." At last Alice sighed and Jasper knew she was done speaking.

Quietly Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her and when he kissed her hair he whispered "There is nothing you can do. It sounds like she is getting back to normal. The best thing you can do for her is to keep this from Edward." With this Alice sighed defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella~

"Look around" said the menacingly sweet voice.

As she looked Bella saw equipment, knives and other things that looked like they would be used to torture her in the near future. She felt a scream bubble to her lips as she looked from object to object, but she bit her lip to prevent the sound from escaping. She couldn't show weakness in front of Victoria, it would only be used against her later. Instead she asked a question "What do you want from me now Victoria?" Bella said trying to sound bored and uninterested, even though inside she was anything but.

"I want to see your Edward writhe in the pain of loss. I want him to know exactly how I feel and before I destroy him, he will see you battered, beaten, and barely alive and then I will execute you right before his very eyes." Victoria responded.

"But we br-"Bella's words were broken off by Victoria's growl.

"I don't care what you have to say. That is the plan whether you like it or not and I suggest that you don't make me angry it will only worsen things for yourself" she spat.

Victoria began loosening the manacles around each of Bella's limbs and as soon as she was free she was ordered to go sit in what looked like an old fashioned electric chair. She did as she was told in fear of making her captor angry. When she sat down more manacles were placed on her, strapping her to that deathtrap of a chair. Victoria almost giddy now began to explain in detail how things would work from here on out. "You will do what I ask when I ask you to do it" she began. "Apart from that you will tell me exactly what I want to know and if you don't you will be punished severely. You will not try to escape and you will never complain. Speak only when you are spoken to. Every day you will receive food at five thirty pm. You will sleep on the bed over there and the bathroom is over there. You will listen and obey both Laurent and I. Failing to abide by any of these rules will result in beatings and the usage of this here electric chair. Do you understand?" she asked waiting for a response.

"Yes, I understand" Bella spoke meekly.

"Good, now why don't we get started with those answers, shall we" the next few hours became a blur to Bella. Victoria kept asking her questions about the Cullens. Bella refused to answer knowing that she could never betray them like this, not after everything that they had done for her. The result of not answering was a round of electric shocks.

After what seemed like hours Victoria gave up and told Bella to go take a shower. The hot shower that used to calm her and unknot the muscles in her back did nothing to comfort her now. Edward's voice hadn't come to her once during all of the shock treatments. All Bella wanted to do was to climb into the cold vise of Edwards arms and cry on his shoulder, to have him rescue and comfort her. This of course would never happen because Edward had never loved her. Edward's betrayal was one thing, but Alice was supposed to be her best friend, to be the one who was there to comfort her after a bad break up. Yet Alice couldn't even be bothered to respond to one of her dozens of emails. How could she do that to me? Bella thought. After everything that they had been through she should have been there this time.

In that moment standing in the shower Bella realized that Alice was no longer her best friend. A best friend is supposed to bring a light to the darkest of times and that hadn't been Alice. It had been Jacob. Jacob had been there for her through everything these past couple of months, even when no one else was. And now all she wanted was to run into Jacob's arms and cry her eyes out without giving him any explanation as she often did.

As she came out of the shower she saw that a new outfit was laid across her bed and she quickly changed. Looking at the clock Bella saw that it was almost five thirty, which meant that she would finally get the chance to eat something. The meal that was given to her was not all that bad .There was lasagna mashed potatoes and bread. Even though there was only a small quantity of the food Bella was grateful to have it. After dinner Bella went over to the bed and went to sleep. The days that followed were much like the first. Wake up, questioning, beating, shower, dinner, sleep and repeat.

A month after she was abducted she was noticeably weaker than she had been when she had first gotten there. She had lost a lot of weight because of the little food that she got, and weak from the beatings, hunger and sleep deprivation. But in the time that she was there Bella learned things about her captors that she never knew.

She learned that Laurent's favorite color was blue his favorite blood type was A positive, and that he had recently fallen in love with a girl named Irina. Irina was a member of the Denali clan and like the Cullens they only drank animal blood. He revealed that more often than not cheated on the diet of animal blood. She also found out that none of the Denali's knew that he was even here. Worst of all Bella found out that Laurent and Victoria were creating an army of newborn vampires to destroy the Cullens.

Over time the beatings and electrocutions became more frequent and sever. The amount of electricity that was sent through her body and new torture devices were used to inflict pain upon her. The punching, kicking and screaming that had become Victoria's trademark came harder and more vicious. Bella began to lose hope as the days went, and she knew that the army was coming closer and closer to killing the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella~

The Metal doors of the room slammed, waking Bella from her restless sleep. A woman, with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and red eyes like those of Laurent and Victoria, that she didn't recognize, entered the room wearing dark denim jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. As the woman came closer Bella saw the horrified look in her eyes. When she spoke her voice was full of worry and sounded soothing, not how the voices of her captors sounded, this voice sounded genuinely concerned. It said, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Alyssa and I'm gonna get you out of here." As she said this Alyssa began to pick Bella up out of her bed. The cold arms around her made her feel safer than she had felt in a long time. As they ran Bella let herself go now that she wasn't in danger from Victoria, even though she was bleeding and was sure that the vampire carrying her may just kill her she didn't care. She remembered being set down on something soft and just as Bella was about to fall asleep she felt a momentary slash and slight burning on her neck. Then she fell, spinning into complete and total darkness.

Something felt wrong to Bella. Her heart was racing like never before, there was a strange fire that felt like it was burning through her veins. Yet she couldn't move, couldn't talk. She was paralyzed. And the burning was getting worse. The burning faded from her fingertips and inch by inch from the rest of her body. As it did the burning in her heart increased dramatically. Instead of her heartbeat getting faster it slowed down and she began to hear thing like the ticking of the clock and the whistling of the wind. She could hear her own heart beating, now just a gentle thud. After a few minutes her heart fluttered and just stopped.

When it did she thought she was dead, but… that didn't make sense because of course she was still thinking. All of the physical pain she had endured was gone. When she took a breath the air whistled in her chest, she could taste the dust and various scents that were in the air. Then Bella opened her eyes and it was like seeing the world for the first time. She couldn't figure out why but she could see the individual fibers in the blanket that she was wrapped in. And in the light hanging above the bed, Bella could see the filament and all of the colors of the rainbow including one that she had no name for.

She was in a room, it was dark but she could still see. Across the room there was a full length mirror. And when she looked into it she saw someone that didn't look like her but as she raised and lowered her arms she came to the conclusion that it was in fact herself. Her wounds had been cleaned and her skin looked like porcelain. Her outfit had been changed, and she was now wearing black tights, a grey wool dress and black flats. It was only when she looked at her eyes that she saw the bright blood red irises, that she realized what must have happened. She was a vampire.

Alice~

It was so odd. After Bella had stopped emailing her, Alice began looking into Bella's future, because of course how else would she find out what she had been doing. She had only been seeing flashes but it was better than nothing. But today everything had just vanished. She wasn't worried though. I mean it could mean anything right. Couldn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella~

On the dresser was a note from the woman, Alyssa, it said "I am so sorry about everything, especially that I couldn't stay longer to help you through this, but I can't. You're in Seattle and as you probably know you are now a vampire. And these next few weeks will be difficult. But I made a phone call to my friends in Romania and they said that you could stay with them. Their names are Stephan and Vladimir. They will meet you at the airport. The date on the tickets is a week and a half from now. Please try to control your thirst while you're on the plane. – Alyssa." Behind the note were several flight tickets that would land her in Romania, a wad of cash, and a forged passport.

Bella remembered talking about becoming a vampire once, she remembered Alice saying something about unbearable thirst. The funny thing was she wasn't thirsty not even a little. She just felt really pissed off at Victoria and Laurent. She knew that they had been holding her in Seattle, so they couldn't be far away. They couldn't move a whole army that quickly. She wanted them to pay for what they did to her and pay they shall.

Victoria~

How could that little brat have escaped? She was so weak, so insignificant. The doors were always locked from the outside and now she was gone. It's lucky that, that girl was only an insignificant piece. She truly didn't need her. She would only be there to inflict the maximum amount of pain upon her beloved Edward.

Luckily the army was almost ready to attack. That meant that no matter whom that little girl no one would track them down in time to kill them. And plus the Volturi were on their side. They wouldn't fight with them, but they wanted the Cullens gone just as much as she did. Obviously they had different reasons. They wanted them gone because their feeding habits are unnatural and they are the only coven that comes close to apposing them. All that needed to be done was give the go ahead. It would be given tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella~

She was looking at the house where the wretched army was staying and trying to figure out a plan of how she would get in kill Victoria and get out alive. It had only been seven hours since she had woken up as a vampire and as she stood outside the house Bella decided that she was going to wing the attack, she would do whatever she had to and she would take down as many other vampires as she could. After everything that the Cullens had done for her she would try to give them the best chance to live through this.

Bella knowing that if she didn't attack now, she would lose the nerve to do so. Knowing this Bella rushed into the house and attacked the first vampire she saw. It was a man wearing a light suit that looked like he was in his fifties. He was easy to take down at first she thought it was because of his age but as she continued ripping apart the rock hard limbs of the vampires before her, time seemed to move in slow motion. She was seeing things frame by frame and the fighting only got easier, and anyone who faced her was dismembered and left behind her. Bella counted thirty two newborns that she faced and beat. Finally all of the newborns had been destroyed and she saw Victoria backed into a corner, her eyes wide as she stared at the body parts strewn around her. When she looked at Bella recognition flashed across her face and to Bella it looked like Victoria was actually nervous. "Hello Victoria", Bella said in a voice that sounded like bells. This surprised her because she had not yet heard her new voice. "What? Are you afraid of me now? You took everything from me" shrieked Bella. "I will never get my life back. Never get my family and friends back. You have destroyed everything that I care about." Victoria saw Bella's moment of weakness and went for the attack. This fight was much more difficult than all of the others. Bella dodged each of the blows thrown at her and throwing her own in return. Her punches struck hard and Victoria was slowly being dismembered. Each time a body part Victoria's body came off with an ear splitting crack Victoria shrieked in fury. Within five minutes Victoria's limbs were spread around the pair and all Bella had to do was tear off the head. And she did it.

Looking around her, Bella saw a sea of body parts surrounding her, and she was surprised at what she had just done. Thirty three vampires had just died by her hands and the worst injury she had gotten was numerous bite marks. Some interlaced and others didn't, her clothes were completely unscathed and she could feel the burn of the venom as it etched teeth marks into her skin.

Bella was once told that the only way to kill a vampire was to burn it. And now standing in the dimly lit room surrounded by bodies, she remembered this. Bella left the house and in a blur she sprinted to the nearest drugstore and stole a box of lighters. No one noticed, because no one saw her. Upon returning to the house Bella piled up the body parts in a large circular fashion and dumped the all of the lighter fluid, except for the contents of one lighter, onto the pile, being careful not to spill any on her own body. As she held the last lighter up, Bella ceremoniously lit the house on fire, symbolizing the end of Victoria's reign of terror, the end of her own fears, and the beginning of her new life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella~

After watching Victoria and her army burn to ashes, Bella knew that she had to tie up loose ends back home. She had to bring some sort of peace to her friends and family, even if it wasn't the result that they all wanted.

Bella knew that being around humans was a risk at the moment. That is why she hunted excessively on her way home to Forks. She took down two mountain lions and a deer, remembering that mountain lion was Edwards's favorite. Bella had decided to stick to a strict animal blood only diet, knowing that there was no way she could ever hurt another human the way she had been hurt by vampires.

Bella couldn't just go into Forks and leave. Not without talking to someone, that someone had to be Jake. She knew he would try to understand and would let her go if only she explained why. Charlie on the other hand would never allow her to leave, that's why she promised herself that she would never make direct contact with him.

Bella could see the houses that were on the outer edge of La Push and because it was daytime Bella had to wait inside the shadows of the trees to make sure that no one would see her as she made the dash for Jakes house that was just in viewing range. If anyone saw her they would immediately call Charlie and Bella would never get away. As soon as the coast was clear Bella made a mad dash to Jakes house and scooped up the key that was always kept under the mat. Gently turning the key in the lock the door quickly sprang open, and Bella ducked inside. Grateful Billy wasn't home, because that was a conversation that would not end well, Bella went to sit in Jakes living room to wait for him to get home from school.

Around three o'clock the Bella heard footsteps coming towards the front door. And then they slowed. The door swung open and there was silence. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere there was a sound like the growling of a wolf and Bella turned around just in time to see a boy that looked like a taller, stronger, and older Jacob, turn into an enormous wolf with russet brown fur. The wolf from the woods, the one that reminded her of Jacob.

When Bella saw the enormous wolf she sprung back startled. The wolf came towards her quizzically, as if waiting for her to spring at it. And when she didn't it stopped right in front of her, looking her up and down with a look in its eyes that suggested mortification. "Jake, it's me Bella" whispered the vampire girl looking oddly small next to the wolf. The wolf began to back up into Jakes room and when something reemerged from the room it was the boy she knew as her best friend in what seemed like another lifetime ago. All he said was "Bella."

"Yes Jake it's me. You're a werewolf" responded Bella

"Yeah it happened before you left. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." Jake took a seat on the couch and signaled for Bella to do the same.

"That was you in the woods that day wasn't it? I saw you; you were there with the other wolves…. Oh my god that was Sam's group. That's why you started hanging out with them"

"Yeah, I can't believe that I thought they were druggies…..So you're a vampire? If one of the Cullens did this to you I swear I'll kill them."

"No, no Jake calm down. The girl who did this to me, her name is Alyssa, and she saved my life. After Laurent kidnaped me, he and Victoria held me prisoner and tortured me. I was about to die when she rescued me six days ago and turned me into a vampire"

"You're only three days old. Bella, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here. You could kill someone."

Don't worry, I'm not even thirsty. I just had to see you to let you know that I wasn't dead, and to try to bring some end to this for Charlie. I didn't want you to worry when he got a suicide note from me saying that I had decided to jump off one of the cliffs down here to take my own life. Don't worry as soon as it's done I'm leaving, I won't ever come back. I'm going to Romania and you won't have to have any anxiety about me killing anyone around here" Bella had started to speak really fast and decided to take a breath so that Jake could respond.

But he didn't he just reached over and hugged her, and when he did her body was wracked with tearless sobs. She was crying for everything she had been through in the last four months, the loss of her friends, family, life and Edward. And she cried for all the pain she had endured. And through her sobs Jake whispered "You're not a monster like the rest, you're gonna be just fine."

Bella didn't know how long she and Jake had been sitting there talking about everything that had happened to the both of them. But the two of them abruptly stopped talking when they heard the sound of Billy's wheelchair and several pairs of footsteps. Bella began to get up and back into Jakes room where she knew that she could sneak out of the window, but Jake grabbed her hand to stop her and asked her if she would be alright to talk to Billy and the pack. And she just nodded her head and went to stand behind Jake just in case Billy freaked out.

The way Billy looked at her was the way someone would look at a ghost. Bella could tell from his expression that he truly didn't know what to think. What was he supposed to think? He sees his best friends daughter, who everyone thinks is dead in his living room, she looks very different than the last time he saw her, and he's just going to say "Oh, hey Bella good to see you." So not going to happen. It didn't look as if Billy would be the first to speak, so Bella decided to go ahead and try to start a conversation. "Hello Billy. It's good to see you again. How is Charlie doing these days?"

"You're a vampire" whispered Billy. The pack just stood there mindlessly staring at her.

"Yeah, it just sort of happened."

"How?" Billy rolled his wheelchair closer to her.

"Does it really matter? It's a long story. And with that one I don't feel like telling. It's too soon and I'm

not ready to relive it yet."

"Okay. I think its best that we keep Charlie out of this don't you?"

"Of course I do, why else would I be faking my own death tomorrow?"

"What are you going to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella~

Seeing her old room brought back so many memories of Edward. The nights that they used to spend together, lying awake in her bed, talking about nothing of real significance. But now everything was different. Edward was gone and she was a vampire.

"Focus Bella" she said to herself. She wasn't here to reminisce in her past life. She was here on a mission. Bella grabbed the duffle bag from under her bed, the small amount of cash from under the mattress, and from her drawers she took several outfits. Bella only took clothing she would need. She couldn't have Charlie noticing things missing. That would only raise suspicion. She walked down the stairs and planted the note she had written earlier- to tell him that she loved him and that this wasn't his fault- on the kitchen counter. Bella grabbed her keys from the holder and walked outside. After slinging her bag into Jake's Rabbit Bella jumped into her beat-up old truck and began to take the back roads to La Push.

Sitting in her truck at the edge of a cliff, Bella thought of how driving off the cliff and into the water below would feel. If she were human she would have been terrifiedInstead of frightening her, the thought exhilarated her. At one point in her former life Bella had asked Jake to take her cliff diving, and now she was doing it to the extreme. Hitting the gas hard, Bella plunged off the cliff with her truck.

Alice~

Bella hadn't so much as sent Alice an email to say hello in seven weeks. It must man that she has moved on and found a new best friend, probably that Jacob kid. What if he was her new boyfriend? When Edward finally gives in and goes back to Bella begging for forgiveness, she was going to knock some sense into that girl. Seriously, not one word in seven weeks. Looks like Bella got over her family quicker than she thought, it was almost offensive.

Edward was getting visibly worse. You couldn't be around him without feeling depressed, and science he was always depressed, no one was ever around him. I'm positive that even the simple minded humans at their school could see it. I mean at first it was bad but this…. There is no word for it. The only way to describe the aura Edward has been giving off is that there is some kind of black cloud that follows him everywhere. He has started hunting less and less, and because of that he is getting weaker as the days pass. It's only a matter of time until they would all see Bella again. Everyone in the family missed her, even Rosalie. Though that was probably because Edwards's moods were upsetting to her.

Bella~

After swimming to shore she grabbed her bag from the bed of Jakes truck, and said her goodbyes to each of the pack members saving Jake for last. Each member gave her a hug and walked away so she and Jake could say goodbye alone. As soon as they were alone Jake grabbed Bella into his notorious bear hugs, and for a while they just stood like that communicating every word they couldn't bear to say out loud. When Jake released her he took Bella's hand and lead her into the woods. And just before Bella was about to take off Jake pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. As he did he whispered, huskily like he was trying not to cry, against her skin "Promise to stay in touch. Call if you're ever in trouble and need help. Never forget me. Got it."

"Of course" she whispered back, and took off at a full sprint.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob~

It was six thirty pm. Jake and his dad satin the living room awaiting the inevitable, panicked call from Charlie. Jake, knowing that Charlie would get home at any minute, and find Bella's note. He sat impatiently starring at the clock. The phone rang, its high tone, snapping Billy out of his trance. Billy began to reach for the phone but Jake signaled to him that he would do it. He of course did feel like he was about to cry.

"Hello" Jake said Breathlessly.

"Jake, Jake, Its Bella she was here at the house, she left a note. It said that she was going to kill herself. She said she was gonna drive her truck off the cliff on first beach. The trucks gone" Charlie sputtered sounding panicked.

"Calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean it. How could she? Here I'll prove it get some divers down to first beach. I can meet

you there. And when we don't find the truck we'll know the note was fake."

"See you in 20 minutes." Charlie hung up.

Jake knew exactly what they would find at the cliff. The truck, but he never prepared himself for the condition it was in when

they found it. When Charlie showed up with the divers, Jake could tell that he was panicking. The divers went down and after a few minutes one came up onto the sand and came towards Charlie. "I have good and bad news, which do you want to hear first" said the diver, eyes cast down.

"I could use some good news right about now."

"Bella is not down there."

"Oh thank God. … you said there was bad news. What is it?'

"The truck is down there, it's in really bad shape. Anyone in it would have died during the fall. It looks like some kind of animal tore it apart. So it is possible that Bella was in it and after she died an animal got the body. We are bringing the car up now."

Charlie was getting paler by the second and it looked like he were about to pass out. "Maybe she got out" Charlie whispered. But then they started pulling the truck out of the water. Bella did a great job with faking her own death. The truck had huge dents in it. The windows were broken, a door hung from one hinge, and to make the animal theory possible there were huge claw marks down the side of the driver side door. It reminded him of what Bella was now, that was the last straw. All of the pressure, anxiety, anticipation, and sadness that Jake had bottled up over the last month without Bella, and the past two days with her came out. He sank to his knees, put his head in his hands and cried. Jake didn't know how long he had been crying, but when Billy touched his shoulder to bring him inside, the sky was dark. "Renee is coming down from Florida. They need our support now. Jake, you have to be strong; it's what Bella would want."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella~

Bella had just gotten off of the flight to Romania. It had gone pretty well. She didn't kill anyone at least. As for the thirst it was quite manageable. Coming out of the terminal Bella grabbed her bags and began to look for her new 'friends'.

If Bella stood on her tip toes she could see a pair of male vampires clad in black. Bella headed towards them hoping that they weren't as intimidating as they looked. When she got to the pillar she said "Vladimir, Stephan? Hello I'm Bella."

"Ah, you must be the most controlled newborn I have ever met. Don't you think its delightful Stephan" said the pale man with blond hair. If the other was Stephan then this must be Vladimir.

"Yes. Now I wonder how this will affect her fighting. We should start training her immediately." Said Stephan.

"Don't mind him. Why don't we get you back to the house? You can clean up and tell us about yourself. Follow me."

House was defiantly not the right word for the place they called home. It was more like a palace. There were marble floors, high ceilings covered in art. Bella was lead down an eerily long corridor with over twenty rooms. She was directed into the room at the very end of the hall then, Vladimir and Stephan left her saying to meet them in the "living room" when she was ready. The room was three times the size of her old room at Charlie's house. There was a queen sized bed with a blue, purple and white comforter against one wall and a dresser against the other. Next to the dresser a humongous walk in closet and both were fully stocked with clothes of all types. There were articles of all types, dresses, jeans, shirts, workout clothes and more. They were all in her size. Across the room there was another door that lead into her own personal bathroom. There was a bathtub with golden paws to hold it up, a shower with several water pressure settings and a mosaic tiled sink.

Bella stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower. Turning the water to the highest pressure Bella began to wash away her worries. When she was done showering Bella wrapped herself in a towel that smelled of jasmine, and ran to the closet of clothes. She found a pair of black jeans, a black V-neck sweater, and a pair of black combat boots to wear. She slipped the clothes on and went to rummage around the shelves in the bathroom. To her surprise Bella found a complete makeup set and decided to test it out on her new body. She applied a small amount of eyeliner, mascara, and light colored lip-gloss. The combination of makeup and her striking vampire looks, made her look like a totally different person, one that caught the eye of every guy who saw her. She was a brunet version of Rosalie.

When Bella appeared in the living room the two vampires appraised her with approval and motioned for her to sit down. They waited for her to speak; Bella knew that they wanted to know everything about her. Feeling that she could trust her new friends she started. "My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella though. I grew up in Arizona, and move to Washington about two years ago. There I met the Cullens and found out about vampires." Bella decided to leave out the part about her dating Edward. "One day while they were playing baseball a group of nomads came along. One of them was a tracker and he realized I was human. I went to Arizona to hide out. But the tracker found me and tricked me into coming to him. The Cullens saved me by destroying the tracker. His mate though was upset and she waited until the Cullens left, then she had a friend kidnap me and bring me to her. There I was tortured for a month until Alyssa found me. After that I went home and faked my death. Oh yeah, I only drink animal blood." She had left out some key parts like names of vampires and the fact that she singlehandedly destroyed a newborn army, but it was as close to the truth as she would go.

The next week and a half was great. Bella was taught fighting techniques. It was also discovered that she had a unique gift. She was a shield, which meant that she blocked other people's gifts no matter what they were. In a weeks' time Bella learned how to project the shield to protect other people. She could project it in a two mile radius and she was learning how to shape it to the bodies of other people she was protecting. She also was given a brand new motorcycle. It was huge and black, and ten times better than her old one. This life was so easy for her and it felt like she was meant to be a vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward~

For the past month Edward had been more depressed than usual. Honestly what was the point without Bella? The only reason he was out of bed now was that Alice had texted him twenty minutes ago. The text said "911. EMERGENCY, FAMILY MEETING. GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET OVER HERE." So he did and now running into the house he wondered what could have been so important that they had to interrupt his mopping. When he got in the house his whole family stood up and Carlisle motioned for him to sit down. As he sat so did everyone else except for Alice. Edward began to think that Alice had seen something bad but the first words out of her mouth were, "Edward, this is an intervention." Jasper apparently detecting that he was confused spoke up. "We all know you miss Bella bro. And this whole depressed thing is really getting on everyone's nerves. You either have to snap out of it or get back together with her."

"This is about Bella?"

"Hell yeah it is" interjected Emmett. We miss her, it's not like I can make fun of anyone else can I. and there are no hilarious accidents that only happen to that specific group of unlucky people."

"This isn't fair. I left because it was best for her. I was putting her in danger. She is perfectly-" Alice cut off Edward.

"Don't you dare say that she is perfectly fine? That is the exact opposite of how she is. I can't believe that you literally told her that you didn't love her, that you never had, and that you were only pretending to so that she wouldn't tell anyone our secret." Alice was screaming. How had she known that? She couldn't unless….

"You talked to her" Edward bellowed.

"No. but she was emailing me for the first four months and suddenly the emails just stopped. You may think that's good. That it means that she moved on, but I don't think that it does." And everything went black.

There was snow on the ground. And figures in black, hooded cloaks, with brilliant red eyes marched forward. Stopping, the vampires flipped back the hoods. And there they were, the Voltouri.

It had been one of Alice's visions, and Edward had shared it because he could read minds. Alice was wailing, holing her head and Jasper was by her side trying to figure out what she had seen. Edward sat there speechless. "The Voltouri" the pair whispered in unison. "What about them?" Jasper asked. "They're coming for us" Alice whispered. "What, why we haven't done anything wrong?" Carlisle said hurriedly. "It doesn't matter" responded Edward dryly. "Carlisle you have friends all over the world. Can they help us?"

"I won't sentence them to death"

"Yes I know. But maybe they could witness. Or if we get enough people we could make them stop just for a minute. Just so we can talk to them."

"Alright, then we need as many witnesses as possible. We can start looking tomorrow. Esme and I will take the middle east and India. Rosalie and Emmett can take North America. Alice and Jasper you take South America and Edward you stay here to intercept the vampires that come."

"Looks like I am never seeing Bella again" whispered Edward sourly.

"Always the optimist, Edward. I am going to go call the Denali's to see if they will help" said Carlisle calmly.

The Denali's had agreed to help them the previous night, and now the rest of the Cullens set out to find more friends with the exception of Edward. He was sitting in the living room, waiting for the Denali clan to arrive. After ten minutes, they arrived right at the scheduled time. When Tanya, one of the Denali sisters saw Edward her face brightened and she flew up the steps and into his arms. He couldn't stand the hug and pulled away. The only person he wanted to hold in his arms was Bella. Even though they weren't together anymore, it felt like he was betraying her by holding another girl like that. Edward noticed that Irina and the newest Denali member Laurent weren't with the group, and when he asked, Edward was told that they had gone on an unexpected hunting trip. After relaying the story of what was happening he Denali's agreed to witness, but said that they would have to think about fighting. Next came an Indian coven and one member in particular, Benjamin. He was able to manipulate the elements. The Amazon Zafrina could make you see anything she wanted you to see, and sometimes it was complete and total darkness that left you utterly blind. From the Denali's Kate could electrocute people and Elazear could feel the gifts of others. In the Irish coven, Maggie could tell whether or not someone was lying, and Shobian could "will" things to happen. When all of the Cullen's had returned, after two weeks of gathering, there were twenty eight vampires that would stay to witness. People began to talk strategy and some wondered what would happen if it came to a fight. Everyone was anxious, and just for a safety measure they all began to learn new fighting techniques, knowing that there was a slim chance anyone would survive if there was a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella~

Vladimir came onto the roof and sat down next to her. Bella liked the roof; she could sit out in the sun and think. The expression on Vladimir's face was strange. It was a mixture of anxiety and excitement, Bella couldn't understand it. Then he spoke and he understood "The Voltouri have decided to kill the Cullens for no real reason Bella. The Cullens have gathered an army but they won't be able to win." Horror flashed across her face as she realized what he was telling her. They would all die. "We have to help them, I could use my shield they need us we have to go" Bella spoke quickly. "I hoped you would say that" said Vladimir with a smile. Of course they would go. The Romanians had been waiting centuries to get revenge on the Voltouri. After they burned down the Romanian's castle and taken power over the vampire population, the Romanians promised to do the same to them. Now that revenge was coming and they wanted to be there.

"Pack your bags the private jet leaves in an hour."

The plane ride to the nearest airport took thirty six hours, and Bella had the whole time to worry about seeing the Cullens again, particularly Edward. Vladimir flew the plane and Stephan sat across from her. Around thirty five and a half hours into the ride Stephan blurt out "What are you so worried about. I've been watching you gnaw on your lip since you got on this plane. You said you and the Cullens were friends, right. So what is there to worry about?"

"They don't know I'm a vampire."

"Really. That's not too bad, they will just be surprised."

"You don't understand. We did not part on pleasant terms, not even close."

"What happened, not that is any of my business, but I am curious."

"I really don't want to talk about it. It's very personal."

"Got it I won't ask again, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"thanks" whispered Bella, and they felt the plane touch the ground in Juneau, Alaska. The small group of three grabbed their bags and ran west towards the Cullens home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edward~

Edward could hear the sound of vampire's feet against the ground speeding through the forest even though he couldn't hear their thoughts. Edward gathered Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Kate and brought them into the woods. The footsteps slowed but didn't cease. Two pairs kept a run and the other slowed to a leisurely walk. They couldn't be far off. Then he saw the two men that the brisk steps belonged to. Vladimir and Stephan, the Romanians.

"Vladimir, Stephan I don't remember inviting you" said Carlisle.

"We came anyway. It seems like you can use all of the help you can get" responded Stephan. The leisurely footsteps were only a few yards away and Edward turned in their direction. As he did a beautiful female vampire, with brown hair and auburn eyes. "Stephan," she spoke in a high voice like bells "don't be rude. Remember we came here to help, not antagonize. And I told you guys to slow down, so you didn't surprise them."

"Says the girl who they thought was human up until thirty seconds ago" the girl glared at him in horror.

That's when he saw it. "Bella"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward~

The girl turned towards the group he had assembled and said "Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett." She said. It really was Bella. "I'm sorry," she said to Kate and Elazear. "I don't think we have met. I'm Bella, and you are?"

"I'm Elazear and this is Kate."

"Oh, the Denali's. Nice to meet you."

"You said your name is Bella. You mean Bella, Edward's ex-girlfriend Bella?"

"That's would be me."

"How? You were…. And" sputtered Edward, sounding stupid even to himself.

Seeming to sense his deficiency Jasper suggested that they all head back to the house. Edward fell into step last, needing a moment to gather his thoughts. Bella was here, she was a vampire, and she was about to face the Voltouri with him. Bella was right in front of him and she had dropped back from the group a considerable amount when she came to a halt. With her back still to him, her head hanging down, with her arms wrapped around her sides, she said sounding tired "If you have something to say to me just say it already."

"Bella, how did you become a vampire?"

"Easy, I was bitten"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Okay, next question I don't want to talk about the first."

"Why did you come here?"

"If you're asking if I came here to see you, the answer is no. I came because I loathe the Voltouri and the way they only convict felons if it is in their best interest. Plus I don't like seeing innocent people getting punished, because hell knows that I know about that. The only way you can ever win is through me. I'm not trying to make myself seem more important than everyone else, it's just a fact." Bella was facing him now and her auburn eyes were staring at him. They were the color that his had been before they turned golden. So Bella must have just started drinking animal blood,

"Bella, how long have you been a vampire?"

She looked down as she responded. "Almost a month."

"You're a newborn. How are you so calm? No newborn is ever this tame after a month of being a vampire. You should be trying to kill me right now."

"I never really was a newborn in the sense of being a thirst crazed masochistic killer. I don't mind being around humans, the blood doesn't bother me. I get your shocked and all so, any other questions?"

He did have another question, but he hesitated to long. Bella spun around and murmured "let's go then."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alice~

Jasper and the rest of the group with the exception of Edward came out of the woods with two vampires that they introduced as Vladimir and Stephan. When she inquired about where Edward was all Jasper did was shake his head and say "He needed a moment. You are in for a big surprise. Just wait here." So she did and for a while nothing happened, then she saw a flicker in the shadows.

A small vampire stepped out of the woods and Alice immediately recognized her. Bella looked exactly as she did in the vision she once had about Bella becoming a vampire. Overly excited Alice rushed to her and swung her around in an enthusiastic hug. Alice could feel Bella shutting down so she quickly pulled away. "Sorry" she said. "I just got so excited. I haven't seen you in like forever and now you're a vampire. It's just like I saw in my vision." Alice rushed to explain her reaction, not being able to keep the ridiculous smile off her face.

"You actually seem to want to talk to me for once" said Bella dryly with a pained look in her eyes.

"I always did. It's just I-" Bella cut her off.

"Don't lie Alice. You don't have to pretend to be my friend anymore. I didn't come here to make friends, I came so innocent people wouldn't get hurt."

"Okay" Alice said meekly, "but will you please just let me explain why I never returned the emails."

"Fine. Explain."

"Not here. Follow me."

Bella~

Alice brought Bella far back into the woods so that no one else would hear their conversation. Alice had Bella sit on a boulder with her, and there was a look in Bella's eyes that looked tormented, like she was so fragile that she could shatter at one wrong word. It took Alice's breath away as she realized that Bella had been guarding herself from further damage earlier, and now that all of her guards were down, she could see that Bella was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders all on her own. "Please don't pity me, it just makes things worse. I want the truth." That is what Bella whispered, but in the middle of saying it her voice wavered and Alice knew that she would have to tell Bella the truth. "Okay, here's the thing after your birthday Edward began to think that being around us was too dangerous. He thought that you would be better off if we left. I fought him on this, I knew it wouldn't end well but there was no talking him out of it. He set a date for us to leave and said that he would follow a day later. We weren't allowed to tell you anything about us leaving."

"But you didn't even say goodbye to me."

"I wanted to but Edward wouldn't allow it, he said it would be better for you. He established a no contact rule and I wasn't allowed to look into your future. When the emails started coming I tried really hard not to read them and Jasper ended up having to hide the laptop from me. Eventually I learned to not try to read the emails. When they stopped coming I read them. Bella was it really that bad after we left?"

"No," she said and relief rushed over Alice face, but her next words negated the previous. "it was much worse."

"How could it have been worse than how things were in the emails? It was excruciating to even read them."

"It's a long story Alice."

"I have time. And just so were clear I'm forgiven, and we can be friends again?"

"Yes we are friends again. Sorry about being so mean earlier. As for the story there is no true way to explain the horror of it. It's one of those things that you can't understand until you have experienced it."

"Just try, I have a good imagination."

"Fine. About two months ago I was kidnaped by Victoria. She thought it was only fair that since Edward took her mate, she would take away his. An eye for an eye." Bella herd Alice gasp. "She tortured me for about a month before I was rescued by some random vampire I don't know."

Bella could see the gears in Alice's head turning as she processed this. All of a sudden Alice's face lite up. "Do you know what this means. Edward was wrong. You weren't better off without him he was wrong and you were meant to be together. You have to go tell him you still love him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"He does. Ever since he left you he has been majorly depressed and it has only gotten worse over time. We had to kick him out of the house because he was making all of us depressed. We built him a house in the woods and he painted the inside really dark, and he rarely got out of bed until this whole Voltouri disaster. Everything he told you in the woods was a lie. And if I were you I would march off right now to yell at him."

"Fine I will go and talk to him." With that Bella marched briskly in the direction of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Edward~

Edward felt someone grip his hand. He was being dragged towards the forest at a quick pace. The long brown hair indicated to him that it was Bella dragging him along the path. And he knew that this conversation would be unpleasant. He wanted to ask her to forgive him, to love him again, to tell him everything that had happened. Edward wanted to pick her up and hold her close. He wanted to kiss her with the total abandon that he had always wanted to, and now that she wasn't as breakable, he could, if only she would forgive him. And she wasn't exactly making it easy for him to explain everything. Bella released his hand and turned around. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "I talked to Alice." She whispered.

"What did she say" Edward choked out. He was so nervous that this would go badly.

"She said you lied to me, but not what you lied to me about" Bella paused.

"What do you think I lied about?"

"I don't know. Just… tell me the truth. Why did you leave?" She had such a fragile look in her eyes, and all he wanted to do was protect her from the pain, and the only thing he could do to take the pain of heartbreak away was tell her the truth.

"Everything I said in the woods the day I left was a lie."

"Why?" Bella said in a breathless whisper.

"I saw what being around us was doing to you, taking away little things, human experiences. You were constantly in danger, and I couldn't keep doing that to you."

"Taking away human experiences. You've got to be joking" Bella snorted. "Do you think I ever would have gone to prom if you hadn't been a thousand times stronger than me? As for the danger, I was in more danger when you left."

"I knew that Victoria would come for me. I didn't want you caught up in that."

"You thought… Victoria… was coming… for you."

"You haven't been in this world for long Bella. People get really mad when their mate dies."

"I know. Of course they would be mad. You were just looking at things from the wrong angle."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it this way. Your mate dies and you want their killer to feel the same pain you are feeling. What do you do?"

"Go after their mate…" realization finally dawned on Edward as Bella looked away from him and nodded her head. "She did this to you" growled Edward. He had a new found determination; he would hunt Victoria to the edges of the earth until Bella was safe again.

"She didn't turn me into a vampire. That was a girl named Alyssa, she saved my life."

"What exactly did Victoria do to you Bella?" Bella visibly swallowed. She was nervous and she looked like she would collapse. Edward rushed over, grabbed her arm and led her to a nearby boulder. After several minutes Edward finally said "What are you thinking Bella? Not knowing still drives me nuts." The reminder that he couldn't read her mind seemed to cheer her up a bit. She cracked a small half smile, the first one he had seen since she got here. The smile wasn't really happy it was sad.

"I'm thinking that I can't believe that you lied to me."

"Bella, can you ever forgive me for that?"

"Of course I can. You did what you thought was best."

"Could you ever love me again? I know it's not fair to ask you that, but….I need to know" said Edward quietly sputtering.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" she snorted. When he didn't answer she said "Edward, seriously why do you think I came here?

"You said it was so that innocent people wouldn't die."

"I couldn't stand there and watch while you and your family died."

"Bella, you're a newborn. You won't be much help in a fight; you'll only get yourself killed."

Bella clamped her jaw shut like she was trying to stop herself from saying something. "Look Edward, a lot has happened in the last six months, I'm not as fragile as I used to be. Plus I could beat you in a fight."

This last thought seemed to make her sad. He wanted so desperately to take away her pain. Edward gently reached over and pulled her onto his lap. Taking her face in his hands he caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. She looked up at him and his heart fluttered. He bent his head down, she tilted hers up and their lips brushed together. It was like electricity passing through his body. When they pulled away Edward whispered "I love you." But Bella didn't say it back. Instead she said "You'll probably change your mind. I haven't told you everything."

"What is it? Whatever it is you can tell me, it won't change how I feel about you."

"Is there anywhere we can go that's far enough away from here that no one will possibly be able to hear?"

"I know just the place."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17

Bella~

As Bella followed Edward through the forest she thought about what she was about to tell Edward. After this he could completely hate her, and honestly she wouldn't blame her. Edward gradually slowed to a stop. In front of them lay a meadow full of flowers. It was similar to the one he had taken her to when they had first started dating, the one where she was abducted. For a minute she was paralyzed with fear, and then Edward's voice snapped her out of the trance. "I came here when I missed you or wanted to remember you better."

Edward grabbed her hand and lead her into the center of the sunlit meadow. The whole time walking to the center Bella repeatedly thought "Nothing bad will happen. This isn't like last time. This is Edward not Laurent. Edward would never hurt me." When they reached the center, Edward pulled Bella down to sit next to him and wrapped his arms around her. For a while all was silent, and then Edward broke the quiet. He leaned over and said into Bella's hair "Sometimes it drives me crazy, not knowing what you are thinking." At this Bella laughed and moved to lay on her back. Edward followed suit, tucking his arm under her head and taking her hand in his. Bella stared at the clouds trying to think of how to explain what happened with Victoria. She had to do it just right; she didn't want Edward to think that any of this was his fault.

"I have to give you a little background information for you to understand" Bella started, and when Edward didn't object she continued. Victoria told me everything that she was going to do, hoping that the anticipation and stress of knowing what would happen would get to me. She wanted to make your life a living hell. She took me long before she was going to go after you so that she could starve and beat me enough so that just looking at me would be its own form of torture. She wanted you to see me like that. After you saw me, she was going to kill me in front of you." Bella heard the sharp intake of Edwards's breath as his hand clasped hers tighter.

"That never would have happened. We would have stopped her."

"You wouldn't have been able to. She created a newborn army. I was supposed to die during the fight. The army was stationed in an old house in Seattle, there were a ton of killings happening and it got to the point where they were considering a gang of serial killers. It was a very disorganized army. Victoria had created a vampire, Riley, who ran the army for her. She was the indirect leader. She told Riley to tell the army something and he did. He was naïve, he was a newborn himself. She did this so Alice wouldn't see her coming. There were thirty two vampires in the army including Riley. The day after I became a vampire…" Bella sighed and stared up at the clouds. Beside her Edward was somewhat stiff, but he was concealing his emotions well. "I went back to the house. When I got there, I don't know, I got angry, I rushed in and started fighting. The newborns were easy to take care of. A lot of them ended up injuring each other. Riley a little better at fighting than the rest. He fought me to try to protect Victoria. He didn't notice that while he was fighting he had backed Victoria into a corner. When Riley finally died I went at Victoria. She put up a good fight and I ended up having to dismember her bit by bit. Eventually she was gone to. I piled up all thirty three of the bodies, set them on fire and let the house burn with the bodies." Edward was clenching her hand by the end of her story. His eyes were squeezed shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger; he was completely still and silent. Bella knew that he was trying to control his emotions, probably his anger. As Bella waited for him to calm down, she closed her eyes and thought about the day he had rescues her in Port Angeles. He had looked exactly like this as he tried to control the emotions that were bubbling over. It seemed like a life time ago that, that happened.

The grip on her hand loosened and felt a weight pressed on top of her. When she opened her eyes, Edwards face was inches from hers. He had rolled over and was hovering just above her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward~

He couldn't believe that Bella had put herself in that kind of danger. Single handedly defeating a newborn army. She could have died, he could have lost her. Edward was so angry, not at Bella but at himself. He had made the wrong decision and she had paid for it, and now she thought that he was going to hate her for killing those vampires. How could he even be mad, she hadn't killed people she had killed monsters, she had protected him and his family. He wasn't mad but he was sure that she thought he was. That's why she said he would change his mind about loving her. But he hadn't, he still loved her with all his heart and he needed to tell he that.

He rolled on top of Bella, supporting himself so she wouldn't feel any of his weight, but would be able to feel each line of his body. Her eyes snapped open and a gasp caught in her mouth. Edward smiled at her surprise, and leaned his head forward so that their foreheads were touching. He brushed her hair away from her face. He stroked the length of her cheek bone as he said, "I would have killed them too, and I am so proud that you were able to face Victoria like that. I don't care that you killed the newborns. They were monsters, and no matter what you do or how many people you kill I will never stop loving you. Never."

Bella tilted her head up and their lips connected in a long, passionate kiss. The kiss built slowly until they were making out. They were the same temperature now that she was a vampire and it felt so natural to touch her. There was no thirst for her blood only the hunger for her to be as close to her as possible. He wanted her like he had never wanted anything before.

Edward began to kiss along Bella's jawline moving down to her neck and collarbone. Bella gasped and pulled Edward up to kiss her again. When he did Bella's hands found the hem of his shirt, and began to tug it up over his head. His fingers found the buttons that went down the front of her shirt and he unbuttoned them with ease. As he kissed the base of her throat, a laugh escaped her lips. "What's so funny?" he asked, lips pressed against her neck.

"I think we are breaking all of the rules. Usually you wouldn't kiss me like this, my arms would have been pinned behind my head and I would be getting a lecture."

Edward laughed, because honestly she was right. He rolled off of Bella pulling her against his side. "No more rules. You aren't as breakable now and we have been apart way so long I love you and just want to be with you."

"I never want this moment to end" she said.

"It doesn't have to, we can lay here for a while, watch the sunset. We just have to be back by dark for the strategy meeting." He wrapped his arms around Bella, content to lie there with her for as long as she wished.

The pair stay in each other's arms watching as the sun sank on the horizon. After the sun set, they fixed their clothing and ran back home to the meeting.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Laurent~

Laurent hadn't heard from Victoria in over a month. They had never gone this long without talking. The attack on the Cullens hadn't happened yet, but of course it was probably because the Voltouri were moving against the Cullens and attacking them now would be stupid. She was probably planning to attack with the Voltouri and had been too busy to tell him. The only problem with that is that he was helping them to and they never said a word about Victoria.

The two of them had worked together when the newborn army was created. They both wanted to get rid of the Cullens and this was a way to do it without the Voltouri being incriminated by their own laws. They had worked with them once why wouldn't they do it again.

He was the Voltouri's eyes and ears inside the Cullen camp. He felt bad about betraying the Denali coven; they were like family, especially since he started dating Irina. He didn't care about anyone else here and he had been offered a deal by the Voltouri that was completely irresistible.

The Voltouri offered to spare his life along with Irina's, if he told them what the Cullens planned to do, who were on their side and what gifts they possessed. Why wouldn't he do it he hated the Cullens anyway.

The only thing that could ruin this is if the fact that he was helping the Voltouri was discovered. That was pretty much impossible, he was pretty sure that no one expected the betrayal, why would they?

Bella~

Bella and Edward had just entered the Yard where everyone was gathered for the meeting, when she saw them. The pair stood there talking to the others. She didn't recognize the girl, but she assumed that it was Irina, the blond haired, blue eyed, Denali sister that Laurent always talked about. And standing next to him was the one living person that she feared more than anyone. Laurent.

Edward~

Bella stiffened besides Edward. She had stopped walking and was staring at a large group of vampires across the lawn. Following her gaze he saw that she was looking at Laurent. He knew that Bella would be surprised that he was here but he didn't expect the expression that was on her face now. The look was a mixture of terror and pure hatred. He had never seen Bella look at someone like that, it was strange.

"Bella, Bella" he said. "It's okay he is here to help us. Bella calm down, this isn't like the last time you saw him."

"You are most certainly right. I think I'm going to surprise him. Care to join."

"Yeah, why not."

Bella walked up behind Laurent, trying to make as little noise as possible. Edward hung back to watch her. She tapped on his shoulder, and Laurent turned around. Laurent had a horrified expression on his face when he realized that the vampire in front of him was Bella. "How… how… what… this doesn't make sense" Laurent sputtered.

"Are you surprised to see me Laurent? You look afraid, and somewhat guilty. Why is that?" Bella said as her face hardened.

"Yes, last time I saw you, you were human and now you aren't"

"No, it's something else, you look like you're afraid of me" Bella said as she started circling him. She looked intimidating, like she had something to prove to him. There was some sort of personal grudge that she held against him, but Edward couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

"I can't believe you are actually showing your face here. They haven't kicked you out yet, especially after what you did. It just doesn't make any sense and I know that the Cullens and they wouldn't let you be here. Unless …..They don't know what happened, or what's happening now."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, and I think that maybe I should tell all of our friends here just so they're not confused." The confrontation was drawing the attention of every vampire in the yard, and she was right no one had any idea what she was talking about.

"You wouldn't dare do that Bella" Laurent said. And to Edward it sounded like he was trying to scare Bella. Out of instinct, Edward stepped up to stand next to Bella. She turned around to look at him, she said to him in a reassuring voice "It's alright, Edward calm down." She said it with such conviction that he took a step back, feeling that Laurent was the one in trouble, not Bella.

She turned back to Laurent and sarcastically said "How will you stop me?"

"I'll… I'll… I could" Laurent said nervously.

"What you'll electrocute me? I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't hurt me" Bella said walking closer to Laurent.

"Maybe I can't, but Kate will electrocute you if you don't back off"

Bella turned towards Kate and looked at her evenly saying, "Do your worse Kate. I can take it. I've been electrocuted so many times that it barley fazes me. So, go ahead shock me."

At this Edward had to step in. he had dared Kate to shock him before and it was awful. "Bella don't do this" he whispered to her. Bella just stared at Kate and confidently said "Do it Kate, the highest setting."

"Okay, let's do this. Ready?"

"Whenever you're ready"

Kate took a deep breath and grabbed Bella's arm. There were sparks of electricity flying from Kate's hand where she touched Bella. He stared at her in horror, but Bella didn't even flinch. She just continued to look at Kate evenly, while Kate looked at her confused. Kate let go of Bella's arm looking surprised. As soon as she let go Bella turned to look at Laurent.

"You can't hurt me anymore and the people here need to know what you did to me and tried to do to them." Bella paused, and everyone stayed silent waiting for her to speak.

"After the Cullens killed a vampire named James, his mate became angry and wanted to get back at them by killing me and then them. Laurent was her friend and he decided to help her. He stalked me for months and one day while I was in the forest he abducted me. He took me to Seattle. I was locked in a basement, where I was electrocuted, beaten, and starved. They wanted information about the Cullens. As time progressed the torture got worse because I wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know. It didn't really matter though; they already had a plan in place. He and Victoria had created a newborn army to destroy him Cullen's, and Laurent knew perfectly well that the Denali's might fight with them. The army destroyed Seattle. Oh, and Laurent was off his diet almost every time I saw him. I ended up escaping and becoming a vampire. The only reason the army never attacked was because I killed all of the newborns and Victoria. So that's who your friend really is."

"I don't believe you. Laurent would never do that" said the girl that must be Irina.

"You are Irina, right. He talked about you a lot. He would have made sure you weren't there during the fight."

"It doesn't matter it didn't happen."

"You don't know the worst part. The Voltouri were in on it. They hate the Cullens and wanted them gone. They had a deal. The Voltouri promised not to kill him and Victoria if they took care of the Cullens for them. Now he has made another deal with them. That's why he looks so guilty. What did they promise you Laurent?... Let me guess you tell them the plan, and who's on this side, and in exchange they spare your life."

"No that's not it. I wouldn't make that deal" said Laurent.

"You won't look at me. You made a deal just not that one. You aren't that selfish. They promised to spare Irina's life to. Newsflash Laurent, she will never forgive you. Her whole family will die because of you, and you don't care."

"I never made a deal like that with the Voltouri."

"Liar" said a girl named Maggie. "I can tell when people are lying and he is."

"Laurent, did you do this?" asked Irina.

"Yes, but I did it for you" he responded.

"We treated you like family."

"Just leave Laurent. Before I decide to kill you" Bella growled.

Laurent turned to Irina and she looked away. He waited for a second then ran into the woods. Bella was right he did betray us.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys I am soooo sorry it has taken so long for me to post all of these chapters. I got crazy bogged down with homework and I just finished midterms so I should be posting more often. I would really appreciate your reviews comments and ideas because the fanfics are all for you guys. Just let me know what you want.**

Chapter 20

Bella~

After Laurent was gone Irina had turned to her and told her that she was sorry for everything Laurent had done to her, and all she said was "I'm sorry to." Irina had gone home and Carlisle had decided to continue with the meeting.

He had jumped up onto the roof so that everyone could see him. He began, "With this new information regarding Laurent conspiring with the Voltouri coming to light, I believe we must make a new plan. Bella," he addressed her directly, "would you be alright to lead us. It seems, to me at least, that you know your fair share about the Voltouri and what they operate, will you help us make a plan?"

"Yes, I will" she said jumping onto the roof to stand next to Carlisle. He motioned for her to begin.

"The Voltouri… they don't like the Cullens. The Cullens have something that Aro wants. Alice. He has no one like her, and he wants her to become part of the guard. When the newborn army failed, he came up with this plan knowing that with him in control, Alice would come to his side. He also knew that Carlisle had friends all over the world. He assumed that the Cullens would gather a group of vampires to stand with them. In that group he expected that there would be at least a few talented individuals, like Kate, Zafrina, and Benjamin, that he would integrate into the guard." She paused waiting for this to sink in. "There is no possible way to avoid a fight, especially if I am there."

"What do you mean especially if you're there?" asked Edward looking up at her from below.

"Well, Aro and I don't get along for several reasons. First, he knew Victoria was torturing me and he didn't care. Second, he tried to force me to join the guard. Third, he kills innocent people. Fourth, final, and most importantly, he fears me because he knows that I could be his downfall."

"Why does he fear you? He has people who could paralyze you" asked a man in the crowd named Garret, who had become extremely friendly with Kate.

"You all saw what happened when Kate shocked me, I didn't feel it. It's not like I'm immune to pain or anything. I am a shield, so I disable all of the gifts that the guard has. Without the gifts, they have to rely on their fighting abilities. Those like Jane and Alec who have special defensive gifts don't know how to fight so we have the upper hand."

Edward~

"Bella," Carlisle said "we may be better fighters, but they have more people on their side. They also have those like Felix who is an excellent fighter."

"Felix is on our side. He hates the Voltouri for using him to do their dirty work. And as for the numbers…" Bella sighed and whispered "God, I so didn't want to involve them" she sat down on the roof, putting her head in her hands and pushing her hair back.

She was acting like she was about to do something extremely unpleasant. Edward couldn't take the sight of her sitting there all alone, so he jumped to the roof and sat down next to her. He put his chin on her shoulder and began rubbing her back. "It's okay Bella. If you know someone who can help us you have to say something" he said to her.

"I know "she said. Bella stood up and spoke to the group again. "I have some friends that might help us. The thing is, they are not vampires."

"What are they Bella?"

"You remember how the Quiliets turn into werewolves, well I have some friends in the pack, and they told me I could call if I ever needed help."

"Werewolves. You were hanging out with werewolves. Bella do you know how dangerous that is?" Edward interjected.

"About as dangerous as hanging out with vampires" she retorted

"We will talk about this later" he whispered.

"If I call them everyone here has to promise to get along with them. Especially the Cullens, as you know they aren't your biggest fans. So, if you can all promise to try to cooperate I will call them."

She looked conflicted, like she was having a mental battle in her head. He looked to Carlisle for approval of the plan and Carlisle came up to Bella and said "Bella we all promise to try to get along with them. Um, today has been very emotional, so we will have another meeting once we hear from Bella's friends."

After the meeting had dispersed Edward grabbed Bella's hand and they jumped off the roof. He asked her if she wanted to go back to his house to talk and she had just nodded her head.

Now running through the forest he wondered about Bella's werewolf friends. He knew all werewolves were boys. How close were they? Did they date? What if they kissed, or worse had sex? No, no he wasn't going to worry about it, he would just ask her.

They slowed down, the house was only a few yards away, and Bella took his hand as they walked forward. "This is your house?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got so depressed without you that my family couldn't stand to be around me. So, they got me this house."

"Ha" she laughed. "I am so glad that I am not the only one who got so depressed that their family abandoned them."

Edward unlocked the door and lead Bella inside not knowing what their next conversation would hold. Once inside he brought her over to the couch and sat her down next to him.

Edward was still holding Bella's hand when they sat down, and he began massaging the back of her hand in small circles. "So tell me about these werewolves" he said.

"Well, after Charlie and everyone else gave up on me, there was only one person who stuck by me, he never gave up hope that I would get better. I was in a really dark place and I was crazy reckless and he nursed me back to health. He was a light in a pit of darkness."

"Does this boy have a name?"

"It's Jake"

"Jake. Wait you mean Jacob Black the boy who came to the prom."

"Yes. He helped me a lot and his pack and their girlfriends were always there for me. He was my best friend."

"What about other stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… dating, stuff like that" Edward said not looking at her.

"Edward, Edward look at me please" Bella begged, and when he didn't look up he put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up until their eyes met. "Nothing happened. We never dated, we never kissed we never had sex. Nothing happened."

"Really."

"Really."

"It's just; you were acting so weird earlier when you were talking about them. So I thought that maybe something happened and you just didn't want us in the same room."

"You're right; I don't want you in the same room as them."

"Why would that be?" said Edward leaning in to rest his forehead against Bella's.

"They're like big brothers. Even though they are all technically younger than me, they are all crazy overprotective. So as you can imagine they absolutely loath you for breaking my heart."

"It makes sense; I would hate Jasper if he broke Alice's heart. Hell, I might even try to kill him." Bella said nothing, and he realized why she wouldn't want them in the same room. "They want to kill me don't they?… Anyone in particular I should watch out for."

"Obviously Jake, he is the packs second in command, and then there's Sam the pack leader. He found me after you left."

"Found you?"

"I tried to follow you. I got lost and fell asleep in the woods."

"Wow. That was a bad idea, but you still found me."

"Hmmm" Bella whispered and closed the last few inches between their lips,

It was like electricity flying through the air when their lips touched. He wanted more. He pulled her on top of him, deepening the kiss. Bella's hands were running through his hair, his hands were fists on the small of her back. He found the hem of her shirt and pushed it up to her ribcage, running his hands over the porcelain skin of her back. Her hand came out of his hair and quickly undid the buttons that ran down the front of his shirt. Pulling them up into a sitting position he pulled Bella's shirt the rest of the way off and shrugged out of his own. Edward pulled back from Bella who was now straddling his hips, looking at her in her black lace bra. "You are so beautiful" he said stroking her face. Bella looked down smiling shyly. He swallowed hard "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" he asked. He had never done this before and was nervous that Bella might reject his offer. She didn't though; she silently nodded and stood up bringing Edward up with her. He led her into his room, and once there he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella~

Bella lay next to Edward in bed. He was stroking her hair with a touch as soft as a moth's wing. All she could think of was how lucky she was to have Edward back in her life and how deeply and passionately she loved him.

She didn't know how long they had been lying there, but out of nowhere Edward shifted. He propped himself on his elbow, turning to face her. HE was looking into her eyes with a gaze that was a mix of happiness and seriousness, she didn't get it.

What they had just done was amazing, at least for her, but maybe not for him. "What is it? What's wrong?" she said touching the side of his face worriedly, caressing his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong everything is perfect. I love you more than anyone has ever loved someone else" he said.

"Then why do you look so serious?"

"Marry me?"

"What?" Bella asked shocked. This was the last thing that she had expected, it came out of nowhere for god sakes.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Bella. I know what it's like to live without you, it's horrible and I never want that to happen again. I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever too, Edward."

"So, marry me."

"Mmm. How about this, let's make a deal. If we both survive this fight with the Voltouri, I will marry you. What do you think about that."

"I will take that as a yes" Edward said enthusiastically, bending down to kiss her neck moving up and across her jaw line until their lips brush lightly. "Do you want to see the ring?" he asked smiling against her lips.

"You're talking like you already have one" Bella said while quizzically pulling away.

"I do. Want to see?"

"Fine if I have to" she said sighing.

Edward chuckeled and was instantly off of the bed. He knelt down next to the bedside dresser, opening the top drawer he picked up a small velvet covered box and came to sit back down on the bed. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder, he balanced the small box on her knee.

"Where did you get this? I have only been here for a little while and I don't think you would have had time to go get a ring, especially since we have been together practically the whole time."

"I already had it… it was my mothers."

Bella looked at him for a second and when he motioned for her to open the box; she turned to look at it. It was a small inoffensive box but the ring inside was like on she had never seen before. It was a simple band, but on top was an oval that was inlaid with dozens of tiny diamonds that made it sparkle like vampire skin in the light. Bella gasped when she saw it, reaching out to touch the ring all she could say was "it's beautiful."

Bella slowly reached to put on the ring, but Edward was faster, his long pale fingers encased the ring and pulled it out of the small box. Gingerly he takes my left hand and slides the ring onto my finger.

The light that is flowing steadily through the window bounces off the ring throwing rainbows of color in every direction. It was perfect. "Thank you for finally excepting a gift" Edward says unexpectedly which only makes Bella laugh.

Turning around in Bella straddled Edward and touched her lips to his with all of the passion in the world. "Bella" Edward gasped. "You are making this increadably difficult for me to resist you right now, but there are more pressing matters at hand."

"Your right I should call Jake soon" she said rolling off of him and propping her chin up on his chest while drawing small, light circles on his chest with her finger tips. Looking at Edward's face Bella noticed that his eyes were black. "I think we should hunt before I call though, you look thirsty. When was the last time you hunted?"

"About four days ago. What about you?"

"Two weeks."

"How are your eyes so light. You're a newborn your supposed to be crazy and blood thirsty. Yet here you are perfectly in control of yourself and you have gone longer without blood than me."

"It's a gift now get up and put on some clothes so we can hunt." Bella says sternly, getting off the bed and pulling on the clothes that she was wearing yesterday. Bella turned her head at the sound of Edwards laugh.

"Alice stocked the closet full of clothes for you to try to convince me to find you and make you a vampire." He explains.

"oh" Bella walks into the closet in search of an outfit. Just as she finds one and starts to put it on Edward comes in and says "Do you know how torturous it is seeing you put clothes on."

"Lets hunt so we can get back then" and with that the pair ran out of the house and into the woods to hunt.

Edward~

She said yes, she actually said yes. She loves me and were going to get married as soon as all of this is over.

Last night we had been talking on the couch, she told me about Jake and why she was so nervous to bring him here. I finally understood and all of my walls crumbled as we kissed.

I lead her to the bedroom and what happened in there was heaven and I cant imagine myself without Bella by my side. That's why she proposed.

When she kissed me again it was so hard to pull away but I knew I had to, for my family, I had to think of what was best for everyone.

We ended up going hunting and let me say Bell is the best and must controlled new born even when she is around human blood.

Walking back to the cabin I just stare at her. She's so beautiful.

We enter my house. Hopefully someday I can call it our house.

"It's time to call Jake is all she says as she drops my hand and walks into another room to make the call. 

**A/N: Hey guys I'm just letting you know that I have the next chapter already to be posted and everything. I haven't been getting very many reviews, so I have decided that I will immediately post the next chapter once I get five reviews on this chapter. It will be the same for all of the chapters following this one. in your reviews please give me some ideas because I'm running out of my own.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry it has taken me so long to update. My English teacher decided that it would be fun to give my class a project and an essay at the same time we had to do this stupid world religion project for history. I had to do the project on Confucianism; it's not even a freaking religion. And I just got more HW for the break. IDK but I'm thinking that it might be a good idea to strand them at the South Pole.**

**Bella~**

I walk inside of Edwards's house, today has been perfect more than I deserve, but I know now that's all about to end. I have to call Jacob.

When I walk inside I grab the phone and walk as far away from Edward as possible, just wanting to get this unpleasant conversation over with. I punch in a phone number that I never thought I would use again.

Jake picks up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" he says, his voice sounding rough and out of breath. "Hey Jake it's me" I say. The line goes dead silent for about thirty seconds. "Bella?" he asks tightly. "Um, yeah… How are you?"

"Fine. Why are you calling? Is everything all right?" he sounds concerned.

"There's going to be a fight. A big fight Jake. "

"And you need help."

"We need numbers."

"We?"

"The Voltouri, they're like the rulers of the vampire world, are moving against the Cullens even though they haven't done anything that is against the law." I was going to continue but I was interrupted with Jake screaming at me.

"What the hell Bella you're with them. Is he there? Bella we talked about this you need to stay away from him." I'm starting to lose control I can feel it.

"Of course they're here Jake. But that isn't what this is about. The Voltouri are really bad people. They let you know who get away with everything in Seattle. All because they wanted the Cullens dead but didn't want blood on their hands. But to do that they had to hurt innocent people and now they have my blood on their hands and I am not going to let them get away with that" I whisper growled.

"I agree and I did promise that I would help you if you were ever in trouble. So what exactly do you need from us?" he asks.

"We have the Voltouri matched in skill but there are a lot more people on their side. We just need the numbers and it will be an easy win. It also helps that one of the leaders, Caius, is afraid of werewolves" I explain.

"I hope you didn't think the guys and I would actually pass up an opportunity to kill off some of the vampire population. I will see how many will come…. Just expect a lot."

"Thanks Jake, I knew I could count on you. So I guess I will see you soon."

"Bye Bella" he says with a laugh and hangs up.

**JACOB~**

I finally met her, the one who made me forget about my love for Bella.

A couple of weeks after Bella left I pulled myself out of the depression that had overtaken me and tried to get back to normal, because that was what she would have wanted. I went back to school and when I went to my geometry class a girl that I had never seen before walked in and sat down next to me. Her name was Sarah and she had just moved down from the Makah reserve. When I turned to look at her it was like I could see my whole future laid out before me. It was like gravity wasn't holding me to the ground anymore, she was. Every strand of thread was cut and was replaced by a steal wire. All I wanted was her, to protect her with my life. I had never known anything like it but I knew from the thoughts of some other pack members that I had imprinted on her. I was hers and no one else's. Later that day I asked her out, and ever since we have been inseparable. When I finally worked up the courage to tell her I was a werewolf, she responded simply by saying that she already knew. When I asked her how she told me that her brother was the alpha of the Makah pack.

Today we're doing what we always do on Saturdays. That would mean sitting around the house talking and making out. Right now we are in a heated make out session on my couch. Sarah lay under me as our tongs battle for dominance. As the kisses become more and more intense the phone rings. I pull away grumbling and out of breath. Looking at the caller ID I see a number that I don't recognize.

"Hello?" I answer breathlessly.

"Hey Jake it's me" responds the other person in a voice that is all two familiar. "Bella? "I ask.

Of course it's her. Just when I get her out of my head she comes rushing back in. the only thing that keeps me from being too frustrated is the anxiousness worry that is plain in her voice. Something is definitely wrong, Bella never sounds like this. I told her to call me if she was ever in danger and now that she is calling I know that something is definitely wrong.

When I ask her what is happening she explains that the Voltouri, the rulers of the vampire world have started a war against innocent vampires, particularly the Cullens. Who would have guessed that vampires would have any form of government, ha? Honestly though I can't believe that Bella would actually help the Cullens, at least not until she told me that the Voltouri had known about Victoria's army and the fact that Bella was being tortured. This war is personal for her and that makes it personal for me, no matter how hard I try to forget I realize that I still love Bella, but I love her in the right way now, like I'm her brother. That's how she always wanted it. And even though I feel differently now, it doesn't take away the need to protect her, she is like my little sister and I am her overly protective brother.

I know that I have to go help her. I can't stand the thought of her being around that stupid leach that left her and broke her heart all on her own. Bella tells me that the side is matched in skill with the Voltouri and that they just need numbers. Well I think that we can definitely fix that. Since she left many other boys had made the transition into the life of a werewolf. I think the funiest thing that she tells me is that one of the Voltouri leaders is actually afraid of werewolves. Looks like someone is in for a fright.

When we finally hang up I turn to see that Sarah is staring at me intently. I told her about Bell and how I used to love her, I also told her that Bella never loved me like that and how she was the only girl for me. Looking in her eyes I could see the insecurity there. She had told me once that she knew that she could never compete with Bella's looks because she was a vampire, but I reassured her time and time again that she was beautiful.

I could tell that she knew that it was Bella that I had just called, heck I even said her name out loud. "So that was Bella." She said it more as a statement than a question. "What did she want?" She said all of this while looking down at the floor. I walk over to embrace her. "There is a war that is about to start among the vampire world. The Voltouri who pretty much rule the vampires, enforce laws, you know stuff like that. Well they're moving against the Cullens, who haven't broken any laws. The Cullens have recruited some vampires to fight with them as have the Voltouri" I explain.

"I've heard of the Voltouri, they're really bad, they hurt a lot of innocent humans. But, you said Cullens, did you mean the same Cullens that lived here at one point? Because you told me that they broke her heart, why would she help them?"

"Yeah it's the same Cullens. And I don't think that she is doing this completely for them. She has a personal vendetta towards the Voltouri, and no matter what Bella doesn't support the things that they do. She wants them dead."

"So she called you just to tell you this, for some reason I don't believe that. What did she really call for?"

"I once told her that if she ever needed anything she could call me. And well she called to tell me that they had the Voltouri matched in skill but not in number. She wanted to know if some of the pack would be willing to help. I could tell by her voice that she wanted to keep us out of this but that she really couldn't."

"You and the pack are going aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are. You know the supposed serial killing in Seattle, well the leaders name was Victoria and she created an army, which the Voltouri completely supported. They have to be stopped before they kill more people. So yes we are going. We have to." Sarah looked worried. She probably knew that this fight would be dangerous. "Don't worry I will be fine. Bella promised that with the wolves on their side it would be an easy win and she told me to tell all of the packs girlfriends that she would do everything she could to protect us while we are there. Bella doesn't break promises and we are family to her. They only need us to even out the numbers okay." I say questioningly. The whole time I was talking she just nodded her head like she was in deep thought.

Sarah pulls out of my grasp and heads over into the kitchen to her phone. She doesn't seem mad, just on edge. I knew she wouldn't like the fact that I was going off to fight psychotic vampires, but I also knew that she wouldn't stop me. She knew how awful the Voltouri were and probably wanted then dead just as much as the next person.

I see her hit speed dial four on her phone and then put it on speaker phone. I wonder who she is calling. "Hey Sarah, what's up?" says a deep voice on the other end of the line. "Hey Eric" oh, her brother, the werewolf. "Did you know about the war going on in the vampire world?" she asks. Oh god, she's going to ask him to fight. "Yeah we wanted to get involved with the side opposing the Voltouri, but we had no way of contacting them."

"Well my boyfriend Jake, he um….. He's friends with one of the vampires on the opposing side and she just called to ask if the pack over here would be willing to fight with them. She said that they just needed numbers and that it would be an easy fight. The pack down here said they would go. I was won-"her brother cut her off.

"Sis if you're trying to persuade me to get my pack to fight with them, let me just tells you that there is nothing that you could say to stop us from going with them."

"Hahaha. That's great bring the pack down to the res as soon as you can and both packs can go up at the same time."

"Great see you soon then. Bye chickadee." They both hung up and Sarah turns to me, "Looks like their odds will be better than they thought."

I looked at her incredulously; she may have just saved the lives of my pack and all of the innocent vampires. The Makah pack was coming.

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't been getting many reviews lately, so I have decided that I will post the next chapter once I get five reviews. The chapter will go up right when it is finished and I have those reviews. Don't just say great job and stuff like that. Tell me what to right because I'm starting to run out of ideas. Let me know what you want to happen and I will pick the best idea that fits the theme that I already have going. Enjoy your week off of school guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey yeah it's me. You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews I really appreciated it. I want to send a special shout out to Nightcrawlerfw for being the first person to review on the previous chapter. You are all so awesome. **

**With that, we have a little issue. I was babysitting my 3 year old cousin when she spilled orange juice on my lap top and erased the next four chapters. So I have to start all over and I don't have my computer. It may take me some time to update until my laptop is fixed. I will do my best to post please be patient with me. Now… without further ado, your chapter.**

**Jacob~**

It has been three days since Bella called me about the fight, it has been two days since the Makah wolves arrived, and it has been one day since both packs piled into the cars to head up to Alaska.

**Bella~**

Jacob and the packs are coming. There will be lost of wolves and I can only hope that they will be able to get along with the vampires here. I can imagine that the tension and testosterone will be running high and the only thing that will stop them from massacring each other is the fact that we need one another to stop the Voltouri.

Alice says that it shouldn't be long now. The Voltouri are close and even though I know it will be an easy fight for me I know that it won't be for others.

I hate killing but in some cases it just has to be done.

Edward and I went back to the Cullens after calling Jacob to let them know that we had more aid. When we saw them they were all engaged in mock battle training. Emmett stopped fighting, "Done already. Break a lot of stuff last night?" If I were human I am positive I would be blushing like crazy.

I hear gravel crunching under the weight of tires. Only one set though, not the wolves, there would be more cars. The car pulled into the drive and Edwards arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders (we decided not to keep our relationship a secret) as a tall, familiar looking; brunet vampire stepped expertly out of the car. Beside me Edward gasped and pulled me tighter to him and pulled me away from her.

"Vlad, Steph" she called out and my two Romanian friends turned around.

"Alyssa" they both explained as they ran to embrace the vampire.

"Bella, come over here" yelled Vladimir. I reluctantly pulled out of Edwards grasp and walked towards the newcomer.

"Bella, oh my goodness I knew you would turn out absolutely perfect. How have you been?" I gave her a confused look that she seemed to notice. "How rude of me, you obviously wouldn't remember me, I mean you were pretty much unconscious or out of it the whole time I was with you. My name is Alyssa and I'm the girl who got you out of the that hell hole that, that psychotic red head bitch Victoria put you in and turned you into a vampire."

It all just clicked. That's why she looked familiar. "Oh, yeah I remember. I never did get the chance to thank you for saving me."

"No problem girl. That bitch had it coming." After what seemed like hours of talking, I more or less sensed Edward coming up behind me. As I was turning around to look at him I heard Alyssa squeal and then run into his arms. "Oh my god Edward! It's so great to see you." She kisses him on the cheek. "I see that you've finally gotten your girl back. You're just lucky that I couldn't take your mopping anymore and went to find her. I mean god, that chick Victoria, wow, she is like some kind of schizophrenic psychopath **(sorry if I offended anyone there but something had to be said about her. She is like seriously Cray Cray)** or something. When I busted in there, you would not even believe, it was like concentration camp weird, and we all know that I was in one of those. There was like this weird table with chains and all these insane knives and this insane electric chair with manacles on the legs and arm rests. It went up to like 1300 volts it was nuts. And there was bl~."

Alyssa would have babbled on had I not interrupted her because of the sick look that had crossed Edwards face. I knew what she was about to say, 'And there was blood both fresh and crusted on every surface'.

"Alyssa" I warned. "So how do you guys know each other?" I say lightly.

They both look from one another and then back to me awkwardly, that's when I know something is wrong.

"Bella, it's complicated and you have to listen to me alright love" Edward says inching towards me. "After we broke up I met Alyssa, her mate had just broken up with her. We were both really depressed and we figured that it was better that we be depressed together than on our own. We started hanging out more as the depression worsened and we decided to distract ourselves by doing more than what friends would do. It never meant anything to either of us. Alyssa found a guy that she is really happy with so we broke it off and was just friends. Bella, I am so sorry." Throughout his whole speech he held such anguish in his eyes.

It took me a moment to process. "Wait, so you guys were like friends with benefits, like you slept together" I said confused.

This time Alyssa spoke up "Bella I'm so sorry, it never meant anything I swear, and Edward was miserable without you. That's why I had to come find you."

I just stood there in science.


End file.
